Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Generation Z
by Occiden
Summary: This is set in an alternate universe to GX. In this Jaden isn't the only one to receive power, Zack has the power of the Limitless Infinite which will help Jaden's Gentle Darkness and Yubel against anything anything that comes there way. OC and original mix together, new decks for some, new enemies and things may go differently. Season 1. JadenxAlexis!
1. 0 - Prologue

**Disclaimer Note:**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters or places associated. Zack Ortus is of my own creation (westy46673).**

**Authors Notes:**

**Hi this is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't great. This chapter will be the prologue to Generation Z and give you backstory into who the main characters were. In this story Jaden has already befriended Yubel and is trying to control and harness The Gentle Darkness powers. His deck will be from when he duelled alongside Yugi and Yusei against Paradox. But Zack's deck will be a mystery until Chapter 1.**

**Anyway here's the start of Generation Z in the past. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

When the universe began three entities gained power over all creation, they were The Gentle Darkness, The Light of Destruction and finally The Limitless Infinite. These three entities worked together to shape this universe into something that is magnificent. These three also created other dimensions where weird looking creatures resided and in some humans. These would be known as 'Duelling Dimensions'. Then from their own power created three other entities to serve under them and help. Each of the three entities chose one dimension to rule over The Gentle Darkness chose The Dark World dimension, The Light of Destruction chose The White Knight dimension and The Limitless Infinite chose Neo Space which acted as an in-between for The Dark World dimension and The White Knight dimension.

Over time the three entities watched from a far at the Universe and Duelling Dimensions. Until The Gentle Darkness chose to take on a human form to personally rule The Dark World. Seeing this, the disciple went to the other two entities for help. They told the disciple to follow its master and make sure it doesn't do anything. When arriving at in the dimension it took on the form a girl named Yubel. After searching for her master she found that it had took the form of a teenage boy named Faedel and was prince of the kingdom. But when Yubel approached the prince he didn't know who she was even though he would be able to recognize her.

This is because when the being manifested in The Dark World Dimension the over whelming power it possessed was lock away to keep the body from being destroyed.

So Yubel decided to befriend the teen and become a sort of guardian to help him when his powers would eventually awaken. They were able to hide from The Light of Destruction for many years as The Light had no way to find them when they both hid their powers. Until Faedel's powers awakened many years later and now king of the kingdom. He went mad with power and became a tyrant of The Dark World turning his men into monsters and even Yubel into a demonic form. The Light of Destruction and its disciple decided that it was time for them to strike and take over the Universe as The Limitless Infinite wasn't as powerful as the others so it would be easily defeated and The Darkness is weakened. Which they had planned ever since Yubel came to The Light and The Infinite.

This caused a war to break out against The Light and The Dark with The Infinite trying to find a way to stop it. In this war six monsters were created, two by each entity. Faedel created Obelisk The Tormentor and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. The Light created Slifer The Sky Dragon and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. And The Infinite created The Winged Dragon of Ra and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. With these monsters the battle became ever more destructive.

This continued until The Light nearly killed Faedel but The Infinite got in the way and used the remainder of his power to deflect the attack saving Faedel at the cost being destroyed. Faedel then gained the power of The Infinite's disciple in one last effort to lock The Light away once and for all along with its disciple. When The Light was sealed away The Infinite's disciple was going to be destroyed until Faedel used his power to make it a duel spirit and promised that The Infinite would be reborn when he died. Faedel would being reincarnated but have to split his soul into two personalities one which will be with Yubel and help him control his power and help people and another that will die with Faedel and try to manipulate him to become the tyrant he once was.

This now brings us to today, the entrance exams for Duel Academy, two boys are running as fast as they can to get to the exam before it finishes. They are best friends/step-brothers named Jaden Yuki and Zack Ortus, the reincarnations of Faedel and The Limitless Infinite.


	2. 1 - Duo Impressions

**Disclaimer Note:**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Rangers Apprentice and any characters or places associated. Zack Ortus, Ryutel and Lucy Fairgood and the seven mysterious characters are of my own creation (westy46673).**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is the first chapter of Generation Z that is set in the present. I love the anime so decided to make a fanfic of my own and this is it. It will be of all four season of GX. Some things will be different for starters the battle between The Light of Destruction and Jaden will change and if you read the prologue you know what to. Jaden and Zack have awakened their powers and Jaden has befriended and Zack get his own version of Yubel. Jaden's deck will be the deck he used in the duel alongside Yugi and Yusei against Paradox. He will not use Evil Heroes and it will be explained why late. Zack's deck will be revealed and it is influenced by The Ranger's Apprentice book series by John Flanagan.**

**I would love to give shout out to SuperNeos2's 'The Supreme King Jaden' for inspiration and an amazing read.**

**Ok so let's get started with Generation Z. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

**Buzz! ****Buzz! ****Buzz!**

The room filled with this sound. In this room was a single bed, a desk and wardrobe along with other things. At this moment the duvet of the bed started to move, and an arm emerged from its depths and slammed down on the alarm clock. The arm then grabbed the edge of the duvet and flung it over his body. The boy then sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands trying to wake himself up.

This boy was 15 years old. He had jet black hair, which was pointed into his fringe. He was tall for his age and slightly muscular, no body builder he just kept in shape, he had one distinct feature to him and that was he had a scar running from the base of his left thumb to just under left index knuckle.

This boy's name is Zack Ortus.

After thirty seconds of sitting, Zack got up and looked to his calendar then to his alarm clock.

"Oh no! We are so going to be late!" He exclaimed.

Zack then ran into the bathroom, connected to his room, and took a shower and brushed his teeth. After this he ran out of the bathroom and picked out and put on his underwear from a draw, then moved to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, black long sleeved t-shirt and a red shirt. He proceeded to put them on and rolled the sleeves of the t-shirt and shirt up to his elbows. Then a thought entered his mind. 'Damn, I forgot to wake him up'.

He turned to his door, ran out of this room and down the hall to another door. He opened the door and turned on the light. The room had a very similar layout to Zack's room. The same sound which Zack heard that woke him up also filled this room, but the only difference was that the sound was being rivalled by the sound of snoring. Zack headed over to the bed and yanked the duvet off, under was another boy the same age as Zack and look similar to him except no scar and he had a head of massive brown hair with an orange top.

"For God sake, Jay!" sighed Zack.

This boy is Jaden Yuki.

Zack then proceeded to try and wake the other boy; shaking him, yelling. Nothing worked.

'Only one thing left to do.' He thought to himself.

He then grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them. At this point Jaden went with the sheets and off the bed. Landing Jaden on the floor, when he connected with the carpet below him he woke up instantly.

"OW, my head." Jaden cried out, holding the back of his head.

He then looked up to see Zack's face and he was on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"Dude what is the deal with pulling my sheet off the bed." he asked.

Zack didn't utter a single word to the other boy, all he did was reach out his right hand and grabbed hold of the alarm clock and faced the time to Jaden. Then raised his left hand and pointed to the date on the calendar.

"Oh crap, we are going to be late." Jaden replied to the silent answer.

Zack clapped sarcastically. Jaden the proceeded to do the exact same thing Zack did when he realized what time and day it was. Seeing Jaden running around like a headless chicken Zack sighed and walked back to his room to finish getting ready.

Jaden now was running into the connecting bathroom of his room to have a shower and brush his teeth. After he finished what he had to do in the bathroom, he ran straight to his draw and grabbed the first bit of underwear in the draw and put them on. Then to his wardrobe to take out a red shirt, black trousers and black jacket. He then put these three items on and went over to his desk grabbed his belt with a deck holder attached to it, containing his deck. Zack was doing the exact same thing in his room. Then both then walked out their respective rooms and downstairs.

Then to the kitchen where their mother and father were; their father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and their mother was putting the last bit of bacon on the plate. She turned to face the two boys.

"Good morning boys." She greeted. Her name was Maria Ortus.

"You excited about today, then." Their father questioned from behind the newspaper. His name was Jacob Yuki.

The two boys looked at each other then turned to the man and said in unison "Hell, yeah."

"Ok then but first, breakfast, sit and eat then you can go to the entrance exams." Maria told the two.

The two followed the orders of the woman, they both sat down and as soon as Maria placed the two plates on to the table the two boys started to devour the content on the plate. It was gone in a minute. After they both stood up and went to head straight for the door.

"Wait" Maria's voice carried down the hall and hit the ears of the two boys.

The boys both turned back to the kitchen.

"Wouldn't it help if you two actually got your duel disks?" Maria sarcastically questioned, pointing to the two bags in the hall.

Then the two boys grabbed the bags. In this time Maria had got to the same point in the hallway. She kissed the boys on the forehead.

"I would wish the two of you good luck but I have seen you duel and you want need it." She said, confidently.

"Thanks we'll school anyone." Jaden stated.

"Yeah he's right." Zack agreed.

The two were running at full speed through the park, weaving out of the way of people walking in the opposite direction and overtaking people walking in the same direction as the boys. Zack looked down to his watch, which was around his left wrist.

"We may just make it if we keep going at this speed." Zack yelled over to the other boy.

"Good, EXCUSE ME, look there it is, the Kaiba Dome." Jaden yelled back to Zack and to the man in front of him walking his dog all the while pointing straight ahead to a semi-sphere building on an elevated piece of land.

Zack then looked to the place that Jaden's finger was pointing to. Then the two just continued running.

"Ok ladies that closing time, pack up all the things" ordered a man in a black suit and shades.

"Yes sir" replied the two female wearing Ra Yellow uniforms.

"If any is late just tell them to go home."

"Wait" Bellowed two voices from the end of the parking lot. It was Zack and Jaden as the both jumped over the barrier to the entrance.

They reached the table and people within seconds.

"Hi…we are…here…for…the entrance exams." Gasped Zack, in between the heavy breathing from running for so long.

"Yeah…we are…here…to…kick butt." gasped Jaden, who experiencing the same thing as Zack.

The two girls and man just looked at each other puzzled.

Inside the Dome eight duels were taking place accompanied by just under a 100 people in the stands, observing the duels unwavering. Zack and Jaden walked in and looked around.

"Wow, this is awesome." Jaden said speaking his mind.

"You got that right the duels going on are quite interesting." Zack replied.

Two duel in particular took the focus of the two boys. First had a man wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket and thick black sunglasses and he was facing a boy the same age as Jaden and Zack, with jet black hair and a black jacket. On the field were three monsters, two on the proctors side and one was on the boys side the monster is called Vorse Raider which has 1900 ATK points and 1200 DEF points along with a face down.

"Alright new, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A – Throw in the town, B – Beg for mercy or C – Run home to mama?" The Proctor taunted the boy opposite him.

"How about I go with D – None of the above" The boy countered with a British accent. He activated his facedown card revealing it to be the trap card; Ring of Destruction. The ring then appeared above the boy's Vorse Raider and descended around the monsters neck and detonated. The resulting explosion wiped out the proctors life points and most of the boys.

"Good move, applicant" the proctor praised the boy. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

The boy bowed to the proctor "Thank you."

Both Jaden and Zack were watching in on nodding in approval of the move the boy just made. "I'm going to have to duel that guy." Jaden promised as the remaining holograms disappeared of the field. "Hey, get in line" Zack replied.

"That guy is pretty good, eh Chazz." Said of one three boys wearing Obelisk Blue jackets. Hearing this voice Jaden and Zach turned to the three.

"I guess the rumours about him being some sort of whiz kid are true, huh Chazz huh." said the second one hanging, waiting for the third to answer.

"I'm guessing his name is Chazz." Zack whispered to Jaden, pointing to the third boy.

"I think you are right with that one." Jaden replied.

"Ha, He's just a punk." Chazz spat "We went to Duel Prep School for three years. We're the only ones that are ready for the Academy, not these kids. But they'll learn but the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." ending the rant with a troubling smirk.

"I was right" Zack whispered. But thought 'There's someone with a stick up his ass'.

'You got that right' replied a voice in Zack's head.

"Oh, hi" Zack thought as a hooded man, which looked similar to an angel with his angelic wings, only seeing the bottom half of his face, blocking out his eyes, appear behind Zack's shoulder. This was Ryutel.

'You ready for this duel to get you into Duel Academy.' Ryutel asked.

"Aren't I away ready for a duel?"

'What about you Jaden?' Asked another voice but this one wasn't Ryutel. This voice came from a demonic woman with wing appearing behind Jaden's shoulder. This was Yubel.

"All I have to say is, I have my game on." Jaden replied

"That was Bastion Misawa duelling just now." The two boys jumped from the new voice also they were distracted from the conversation with Yubel and Ryutel. They turned and saw a short light blue haired boy wearing glasses.

"Oh sorry, I'm Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said noticing the reaction of the two boys.

"Hi, I'm Zack Ortus"

"And I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you Syrus." Jaden said extending his arm to the young boy. Syrus extended his arm to meet the taller boy.

"So have you both passed your exams" Syrus questioned the two boys. The boys shook their heads. "What, do know these are the last duels?"

The eyes of the two widened and looked around frantically. But Zack stopped to ask a question.

"So does that mean that you passed" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but just barely." A saddened look fell over the boy's face.

"He don't get down, you passed, you're in you should be happy." Jaden explained trying to cheer the boy up.

Just then the boy from the duel at the boys witnessed came up to the three. "He's right you're in you should be happy" the boy said backing Jaden.

"Oh hi, you were impressive out there." Zack said to the boy. "What was your name?"

"Oh sorry, my apologies, I'm Bastion Misawa, nice to meet you." Bastion explained.

"You really were impressive; you may even be the third best duelist in this place." Jaden complemented.

**Would Jaden Yuki and Zack Ortus please report to Duel Zone 4 for testing, that's Jaden Yuki and Zack Ortus to Duel Zone 4.**

"Oh that's us come on Jaden." Zack said grabbing Jaden's arm and running down the stairs.

"Wait if I'm third, than who are the top two?" Bastion yelled after the two.

"Isn't that obvious me and Zack." Jaden yelled back.

Elsewhere in the Dome sat the Duel Academy's upperclassmen and teachers. "Looks like the crop is very good this year." said one of the teachers.

"Absolutely" replied another.

Next to this teacher sat a man who had remained quiet. He was man, that could be very easily be mistaken for a woman as he unnecessarily wore makeup. He wore an Obelisk Blue blazer, similar to Chazz except it was gold trimmed and had a ruffled pink collar. He had long blonde hair which was put into a ponytail. This man was named Dr. Vellian Crowler, he was the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Without saying a word he got up and was about to leave when a man came up to him.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt" said the same man from the entrance which annoyed Crowler a bit "There are two applicants here to take their duelling exam Mr, Crowler.

"I'm sorry did I just here you call me mister?" barked Dr Crowler.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm new here, Miss…"

"I have a PHD in duelling to earn the title of 'Doctor' I'll have you know." barked Crowler, again. "Now tell them truants that they'll have to come back next year, tests have finished."

"Oh come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more applicants."

"Yeah, let them have a chance."

"They weren't that late."

"Late is late and also rude." Crowler snapped. Then suddenly a ringtone began lifting the angry tone a bit. Crowler then went into his pocket and pulled out the source of the ringtone, a cellphone. He put it to his ear. "WHAT!" Crowler shouted down the receiver.

_"It's Sheppard"_ came a deep voice from the speaker.

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard" Crowler said letting go of his anger tone for a pleasant one. Making everyone around him sweat drop.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year."_ said Sheppard, this made Crowler panicked a bit with wide eyes._ "When you cut a third of the applicants for a ridiculous reason. What was is again they called you Mr. or Mrs.? Whatever, just make sure every single applicants gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, of course, sir" Crowler said as he hung up the phone, scowling at the conversation. "Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talents flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, so if he wants to give these slackers a duel…fine." He barged past the man. "Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be right back."

"But sir who will be the duel proctor? And what deck will they use."

Crowler just continued "Just leave everything to me." Pulling our his own personal deck and scowled.

Jaden and Zack had a determined look on their faces as the rode the elevator to the duel zone. As they reach the duel zone they could see a man standing there with a modified duel dick on his vest.

'What the hell?' Said Yubel ad she and Ryutel appeared in between Zack and Jaden. With puzzled looks on their faces.

'Is that a man or a woman?' Ryutel adding another question.

But then they both just burst out laughing. 'Haha, it's a cross dresser' this continued for about a minute before they both disappeared, still laughing. Let the two boys give their opponent their undivided attention.

"What are your two names?" asked Crowler to the boys.

"Jaden Yuki"

"Zack Ortus"

"Ok, Jaden, Zack I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, head of the Obelisk Blue dorm and Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy. I shall be your opponent for today."

"Wow, a department chair as our opponent this will be a bit harder than I thought." said Zack.

"What I thought you were the academy mascot." Jaden said with a sheepish grin. The comment caused a smirk to appear on Zack's face.

"The nerve of that kid, who does he think he is talking to." Chazz exclaimed. "Crowler is gonna mop the floor with these two, this is gonna be fun."

"Yeah" said the other two in unison.

"Duel, vest on." Crowler barked, still red with anger from the comment Jaden made.

"Wow, that thing is cool where can I one of them from, teach." Jaden enquired.

"Oh this, a lot of hard work and extremely hard work" Crowler replied "Well, you have to be accepted to the academy first."

"Extremely high marks, well Jaden you won't be getting one of them anytime soon." Zack said amusing himself. This comment reinforced Crowler that these two were slackers.

"Oh haha, enough chit-chat, Let's Duel." Jaden said quickly.

At the top of the stands were two people, one was a female the other a male, watch the event unfold below them. Both were Obelisk Blue students which was made obvious by the colour of the blazers they wore. The guy have dark blue hair, grey eyes and wore the other variety of blazer where the colours were inversed, similar to the female blazer, which was wore by the girl. Along with a blue mini skit, boots and duelling gloves. She had golden blonde hair that went down to her mid back.

"The comment that kid gave Crowler really didn't sit well with him." said the girl.

"Yeah" said the boy in a monotone.

At this moment another girl similar to the blonde hair girl walked up to them. She had dark brown hair and wasn't wearing the duelling gloves but the rest of the attire was the same.

"They must be good if they are duelling Crowler." said the brown haired girl. "What do you think Zane and Alexis?"

"Just maybe" monotone Zane

"or they pissed him off, Lucy" countered Alexis "Guess we'll find out soon enough" as she stared down to watch the beginning of the duel.

"Wait, who is duelling you first?" Zack questioned

"Who said anything about first and second you two will be duelling together against me" Crowler said as the entire Dome gasped.

The two boys looked at each other then back at the doctor.

"LET'S DUEL"

Crowler: 8000

Jaden/Zack: 8000

The three took five cards from their duel disks. "I'll go then Jaden, then me, then Zack." Crowler said as he gave the order of the turns. "Now I'll go". He drew another card making a six card. "First I'll play Pot of Greed, to draw two extra cards. Now I'll play Ancient Gear Castle." After he played the card a huge stone castle with cannons rose from out of nowhere, behind him. "Now all Ancient Gear monsters gain 300 ATK points. And that being the case I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode."

A mech monster appeared in front of Crowler. It looks humanoid in appearance except for the gears coming out of its body and its right arm is replaced with a large machine gun. (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1300)

"And because of Ancient Gear Castle my Solider gains 300 attack points. (ATK: 1300-1600)" bragged Crowler "I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's no exam deck, that's Crowler's personal deck." realized Lucy.

"I think you are right" Alexis confirmed,

"If so then we will be able to see that legendary creature of Crowler's" Zane said.

"What an elitist snob, using his own deck against two applicants" Alexis growled.

"Yeah" Lucy replied.

"It's my go." Jaden exclaimed "First ill summon Elemental Hero: Clayman in defence mode."

A hero appeared in front of Jaden taking a knee. He was a humanoid hero with a massive clay brown torso, legs and arms. With a small red head on top. (ATK: 800, DEF: 2000)

"And I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn." Then two reversed cards appear on the field.

"My move again, draw, and I'll summon my Ancient Gear Cannon in attack mode." Crowler stated and a cannon appeared beside Ancient Gear Soldier. "But he won't be here for long as I use its special ability and tribute it deal 500 points of damage to your life points." A smirk appeared on Crowler's face as the cannon self-destructed and the shrapnel flew towards Jaden and Zack.

Crowler: 8000

Jaden/Zack: 7500

"And I'll end my turn"

"Now I go" Zack stated drawing a card. "Ok first I summon Ranger – Gilan in defence mode"

A man appeared in front of Zack he was in his early twenties. Dressed in a green and brown camouflaged clock and holding a long bow. (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300)

"But that's not all as I activate his special ability; you see once per turn I can use Gilan to destroy one of the cards in your hand." Zack reads. "And I chose the one of the left" As he said it Gilan raised his bow and shot the card in question and Crowler put it in his graveyard.

"Now I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn" Zack finished as two cards appeared in reverse.

"Now back to me and I can attack now, ok first I'll draw and then I'll use my Heavy Storm spell card in my hand and destroy all spell and trap on the field." Crowler said as a giant hurricane destroyed all the face down cards and Ancient Gear Castle. "Now seen as how my two facedowns were Statue of The Wicked I can summon two Wicked Tokens to the field but I'll just tribute them to summon out my most powerful beast."

"Here it come, his legendary monster" Zane exclaimed

"Now rise my Ancient Gear Golem." Shouted Crowler as a much bigger mech monster appeared and it looked like a much bigger version of Ancient Gear Soldier without the gun for an arm. (ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000) "Now I'll use my Ancient Gear Golem to attack your Gilan. NOW ATTACK!"

The huge machine punched Gilan shattering him.

"But wait if my Golem destroys a monster in defence mode you take damage equal to the difference in points"

Crowler: 8000

Jaden/Zack: 5800

"Now I'll end my turn"

"Ok, your gunna pay for that. Fist I draw. Then I'll use polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero: Burstinatrix with the Elemental Hero: Avain in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said as a vortex appeared sucking Burstintrix and Avain and another green and red monster appeared the look like a man except he had a dragon head for a right hand and had an angel wing on this left back with a tail. (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200) "And now I'll play the field spell Skyscraper."

Huge buildings started coming out of nowhere.

"Ha that was a waste as my Golem and Soldier haven't lost a single point" Crowler smugly announced.

"Who said anything about your monster losing points?" Jaden questioned. "You see when an Elemental Hero battle a monster with more attack points than it, this card increases its attack by 1000."

"But wait that means that your Flame Wingman is stronger than my Golem." Crowler cried.

"Not only that but Clayman as well has more than enough to defeat your Soldier."

Jaden switched his Clayman to attack mode.

"Now Clayman attack Ancient Gear Solider." Clayman ran forward as his attack point increased (ATK: 800-1800) and destroyed Crowler's Soldier.

Crowler: 7500

Jaden/Zack: 5800

"And now for my Flame Wingman to take down your Golem." Flame Wingman flew up to the height of the tallest tower as his attack points increased (ATK: 2100-3100) then dived straight for Crowler's Golem and striking it but it didn't fall.

Crowler: 7400

Jaden/Zack: 5800

"Oh that's not all Flame Wingman ability activates and you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points."

"WHAAAT" Crowler cried as he turned to see Golem crumble on top of him.

Crowler: 4400

Jaden/Zack: 5800

A huge gasp came over the Dome as they saw Crowler losing.

"Your turn now, teach, I told you you would pay." Jaden said lightheartedly.

Crowler drew a single card but it was a good one. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Golem. And I use it to attack Zack directly." As soon as Golem appeared he punched Zack, sending him flying.

Crowler: 4400

Jaden/Zack: 2800

"I end to you Zack this may be you last."

"Yeah, it will be as I'm gunna win on this turn." Zack promised.

"Ok, amuse my then." Crowler smugly challenged the young boy.

"I draw. Ok now I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards." He drew the three and smiled. "But I have two discard two from my hand." He put two in his graveyard. "Now I'll remove the three monsters that I have in my graveyard."

"Wait you planning to use him now?" Jaden asked in a worried and angered tone to Zack.

"Yeah, it'll be ok." Zack replied trying to calm Jaden.

"Fine."

"Ok then, I summon Ryutel in attack mode. Ryutel appeared on the field (ATK:0, DEF: 0), he turned his head to Zack. 'You ok?"

'Yeah I'm fine.' Zack said as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Now I use Ryutel to attack your Golem."

"Ha you need to look, my Golem has 3000 attack points and your monster only has 0." Crowler cackled

"I know that but what you don't know is that when Ryutel is in battle all battle I would take is directed, instead to my opponent." Zack stated as an even bigger gasp than the previous came over the Dome.

"WHAAAT!"

Ryutel clashed with the Golem. As the Golem punched Ryutel flew up and then down on the fist directing it at Crowler and it connected with its new target.

Crowler: 1400

Jaden/Zack: 2800

"Ha I'm still here." Crowler said looking at Zack and his eye widened. "Why isn't he destroyed?" AAS Crowler look at Ryutel.

"He can't be destroyed in battle." Zack said. "Oh I have another surprise for you in the form of this spell, 'Baron's Last Wish'. This card only activates when my Baron Arald called is in the graveyard or removed from play and it lets my monster attack twice this turn."

Crowler's eyes went wider than before. "No, that means…"

"That's right you lose" Zack shouted. "Ryutel go in for round two" Ryutel then went for Golem again. And like before the Golem threw a punch Ryutel flew up and then down on the fist and it connected with its new target, Crowler.

Crowler: 0

Jaden/Zack: 2800 (Winner)

"They won't get away with this. I'll make sure that these two get expelled if it's the last thing I do." Crowler swore.

The holograms disappeared and just as they were about to celebrate Zack fell to one knee, exhausted. Jaden ran to Zack and took a knee beside him.

"You know the risks of using Ryutel's card" Jaden reminded Zack

"I know, it just we had to get in and it was my only option, sorry"

"It's ok just be careful."

"Wow they are good" Alexis stated.

"You got that right." Lucy agreed.

'Looks like I have found a challenge for this year. Zack Ortus and Jaden Yuki I have to remember them.' Zane thought to himself.

"With those to in it will be an interesting year." Alexis continued

"Yeah I wouldn't mind duelling that Zack to see that deck first hand. And he's quite cute." Lucy confessed blushing slightly.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind duelling them sometime." Alexis said but continued in her mind 'That Jaden is kinda cute too.'

"Well, I guess his statement was right, but that's not going to stop me from duelling them." Bastion said to Syrus.

"They were amazing, they duelled Dr. Crowler like it was nothing." Syrus stated.

"Lucky punks that the only way they could have beaten Dr. Crowler like that. But they'll learn like everyone else who the top duelist is, me Chazz Princeton." Chazz growled as he kicked the chair in front and then got up and walked away.

"Hey, wait up Chazz." said one of the three

"Yeah, Chazz wait." said the other.

In another part of the Dome seven people sat watching everything unfold. Their faces were hidden by shadows. But there were four females and 3 males.

"Do you think that they are the ones we have been looking for?" said one of the women.

"Yes it's defiantly them, now all we have to do is, wait and let things transpire." said the man in the middle. He then got up and began to walk away followed by the rest of them.

End of Chapter One

Ok so we have a vendetta created by Crowler against Jaden and Zack. We see that using Ryutel's card exhausted Zack out. Also Lucy, Alexis, Zane, Chazz and Bastion have their eyes set on the two duelists, but Alexis and Lucy may be swayed a bit we will find out. Also the seven shady people who are they? All will be revealed in due time.

Also I would like to get you opinion on how this story was as this is my first so I know it's not perfect so please tell me what I could better and I'll see if I can.

I will update the next chapter between Saturday and Tuesday. Thanks for Reading!

Next Chapter – Red vs. Blue.


	3. 2 - Red vs Blue

**Disclaimer Note:**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Rangers Apprentice and any characters or places associated. Zack Ortus, Ryutel and Lucy Fairgood.**

**Authors Notes: **

**Hey, thanks to the people who left a review. This chapter will unveil a few things. This will be a fun and interesting. **

**So enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

**'We will be arriving at Duel Academy Island shortly.' **came the captain's voice being bellowed out of the ships speakers.

"It's about time" exclaimed Jaden. "I can't wait to get there and start duelling."

"Yeah…right Jay" said Syrus sheepishly with his head down.

Zack wasn't paying any attention to the other two; he was too busy staring at Ryutel's card, which he has been doing since they set sail. 'I wish I could play this card without having to fear for my life.' He openly thought.

'Zack you know why you have to be careful when you use me.' Ryutel replied from inside Zack's mind.

'I know but that still doesn't change that fact, I would love to be like Jaden, he can summon Yubel without fear. I have to choose when to use you and win within a few turns.'

'I know, I know but your power and Jaden's were given to you in different quantities, when your powers awakened and me and Yubel came out of our slumber you had to deal with all of Limitless Infinite's power whereas Jaden only had to deal with the power Faedel had within him when he died, Yubel has the other half and is training Jaden bit by bit to control his power and subdue the intentions of Faedel. It almost overwhelmed and killed you from what…'

'Stop, just stop I know and I don't want to remember that day, so please stop.' A tear ran down Zack's face, luckily he wiped it away before Jaden or Syrus could see it and ask what was wrong.

The ship docked on the port of the island. The entire first year students got off and were gathered on the pier.

"Ok all of you will head up to the Duel Academy building." shouted a teacher wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer while pointing to a building farther inland with four domed roofs one blue, one yellow, one red which represents the three dorms and the main roof which was grey. It also had four pillars erected at the four corners of the building. "Now let's go."

The students and the teacher made their way to the building.

Jaden and Zack walked into a huge room, and down a set of stair with desks on either side there were all the students that came off the ship; including Alexis, Lucy, Bastion and Syrus. Jaden and Zack made their way down and joined Bastion and Syrus. In front of the crowd was an elevated platform with four people stood on it. One was recognized by Jaden and Zack instantly, it was Dr. Crowler, next to him was a woman with red hair in a ponytail, wearing the female variation of the Obelisk Blue blazer with a pink top underneath, standing next to her was a short man, with black hair going down to his neck and a black moustache, wearing a Ra Yellow blazer and the finally there was a tall, lean man, with black hair and glasses, wearing a shirt and tie but no blazer.

The huge screen on the wall behind these four adults suddenly came to life and a large, bald man with a goatee appeared. He was wearing a red blazer, but not like the Slifer Red blazers, this was a crimson red blazer. "Hello, and welcome to Duel Academy, the finest duelling school in the world. You are the best duelling has to offer so work hard and study and you will become a great success in the world of duelling." bellowed the large man "I am Chancellor Sheppard and these four people are the dorm heads. So go to your respective dorms and get settled." The screen then went black and the man disappeared.

"Ok you heard the man go to your dorms and settle in. Your dorm location has been sent to your PDA." shouted Crowler.

Outside the Duel Academy building, Jaden and Zack were resting against one of the many monuments and Syrus was stood in front of them.

"Looks like we are in the Slifer Red dorm." said Syrus downheartedly.

"Yeah" Zack replied.

Bastion then walked past the three.

"Hey, Bastion you heading to the dorm too." Jaden asked quickly.

"I'm heading to a dorm, Jaden." Bastion corrected Jaden.

"What aren't we in the same dorm?"

"No you see I'm in Ra Yellow as evident by my blazer and you're in Slifer Red as evident by your blazer."

"Oh so that's what the different colour blazers mean." Jaden said, looking down at his blazer and coming to the realization.

Zack and Syrus both sweat dropped. "So you're telling me that you just figured that out." Zack asked.

"Yeah" Jaden replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

'Every day is interesting and funny with you, Jaden.' Yubel said laughing.

'Ha, I can't believe I was brought back like this.' scoffed another voice within Jaden's head. Much to Jaden and Yubel's distain.

'What the fuck do you want Faedel?' Jaden thought in anger. After saying this, another spirit appeared behind Jaden's other shoulder, next to Yubel. He looked identical to Jaden except he was wearing black armour. The shoulder, elbow and knee pads coming to a point.

'Well since I am forced to be in your body I'll just be here watching.'

Zack saw Faedel and glared at him and Ryutel emerged. 'Calm down, now Zack.' Ryutel shouted into Zack's head. 'Jaden, get him out of here or Zack's power in going to blow. I am able to suppress it for now but if he doesn't go his power will grow and you know what might happen.'

Jaden and Yubel used the power they had to make Faedel disappear and fast as they could. 'Zack calm down you know what will happen…please.' Yubel pleaded.

Zack seeing Faedel go calmed down and the power build up dropped to normal. Sensing this Ryutel and Yubel disappeared and Jaden relaxed. Bastion and Syrus looked confused but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Ok then let's go." Zack said changing the conversation.

"Yeah" Jaden agreed.

The three walked to the west side of the island and Bastion went to the south.

The three were walking down the path, when they got the first sight of the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a two story building, painted a dark cream with a red roof. It had eight doors in total; four on the ground floor, four on the first floor. You get to the first floor by the stairs on the left side of the building. It also had an extension on the right side.

"Is this it?" asked Syrus.

"What do you mean…this is perfect." exclaimed Jaden as he set off running to the dorm.

"Sometimes I'd wish he'd slow down." sighed Zack as he and Syrus set off after Jaden.

They arrived at the front of the dorm; looking up at two doors on the first floor.

"Ok, so I'm in that one." Syrus said, pointing at the left most door.

"And me and you, Jaden are in that one" Zack said pointing at the door second on the left. Jaden followed Zack's finger.

"Oh ok we'll go get settled and come and see you Syrus." Jaden said

"Ok"

They all went up the stairs and into the respective rooms. Jaden and Zack walked into the place they will be staying while they are here. I had a bunk bed in the far right corner, a desk along half the right wall with chairs, cupboards with a sink on the wall with the door on and a window on the far wall between the bed and the desk.

"This is perfect" Jaden exclaimed throwing his bag on the floor next to the door.

"Ok, which bunk do you want?" Zack asked.

"Dunno."

"How about we flip for it?" Zack said pulling out a coin from his pocket.

"Ok, whoever wins gets the top bunk"

"Agreed"

Zack flipped the coin, as it rotated in the air Jaden called "Heads" Zack caught the coin and revealed it. It was tails.

"Ok then I get top bunk, you are on bottom." Zack said as he walked over to the bed and put his stuff on the top bunk.

For the next ten minutes Jaden and Zack walked around the room putting their stuff away and decorating the desk with a picture of the two boys with all of their parents.

"Ok all done, let's go check on Syrus." Zack stated wiping his forehead.

"Yeah"

They walked out of their room and knocked on the next door. Syrus answered and let them in.

"Hi guys, welcome to my room" Syrus greeted the two.

"It's our room." said a voice coming from the top bunk.

"Oh yeah sorry, that's Chumley Huffington."

"Hi Chumley" said both Jaden and Zack.

"Hey, have you two unpacked already?" Chumley replied

"Yeah, why?" Zack asked.

"Coz there is no point you probably won't be here for long."

"What did you say?" Zack barked, narrowed eyed.

"Calm down it's nothing personal. You see there are three dorms; Obelisk Blue which houses the elite or the ones with big connections, then Ra Yellow which house's the people who scored high on both written and duel exams and finally there's us, the Slifer Slackers who just barely got in and probably won't be here long." Chumley explained. By the end of the explanation Zack had calmed down.

"So what".

"Yeah, just because we are in Slifer Red doesn't mean we will be slackers…that settles in me and Zack are going to prove that ideology wrong." Jaden promised.

"Too right" Zack agreed.

Chumley just shrugged and turned back to the bed.

"Anyway, Syrus wanna go for some exploring?" Jaden asked.

"Sure" Syrus replied.

And the three walked out the room. Chumley turned his head to the closed door. 'I hope you two are right and can do it.' He thought to himself.

The three had been exploring for a couple hours and had ending up walking down a hallway in the Duel Academy building.

"This place is huge." Syrus exclaimed, looking around.

"Hey is that…" Jaden trailed off as he saw something down another hall. And turned and walked down it.

"I wish he'd finish his sentences." Zack sighed.

"Does he always do that?" Syrus questioned.

"Sometimes." They followed Jaden down the hall. They eventually came to an opening and it was a duelling arena, it was a circular room; full of chairs. In the centre was an elevated duelling platform with two students standing on it. These two students both wore Obelisk Blue blazers and one was wearing glasses.

"What are you doing in here?" asked the student wearing glasses.

"We are only exploring, and we have a right to be here don't we? We are students after all." Jaden answered.

"Wrong, this is Obelisk Blue territory. Look" as the other student pointed to a crest with the head of Obelisk, The Tormentor on it.

"Wait aren't you the two who beat Dr. Crowler?" asked the one wearing the glasses.

"Yeah, we are." Zack and Jaden replied puzzled.

"Hey Chazz the two who beat Crowler are here." The three Slifers turned to see Chazz walking down the stairs.

"Ha, they aren't anything special, they beat Crowler because of luck and because they outnumbered him." Chazz scoffed.

"What the hell are you on about? Crowler challenged us not the other way around and we beat him fair and square because of our skills." Zack said defensively.

"Yeah. Crowler may be good but we were better." Jaden added.

"Ha, just keep telling yourselves that and dreaming as you won't be here long and no one will care."

"Keep going, I dare you." Zack growled as his silver blue eyes turned entirely silver. Chazz didn't really notice but backed off a bit.

"What's going on in here?" came a voice from the same hallway Jaden, Zack and Syrus came from. The voice was from Alexis and walking beside her was Lucy. Lucy caught eye of Zack and saw his eyes change colour. Zack didn't know why but when he saw Lucy he calmed down almost instantly.

'Did his eyes just change colour or was it just my imagination? Wow he has really nice eyes.' Thought Lucy as her mind wandered.

"It's nothing Alexis just talking." Chazz lied.

"Oh yeah it looked like you were aggravating them." Lucy said just as her mind returned and recalling the look on Zack's face.

"No, no" Chazz continued.

"Anyway you do remember The Welcome Dinner, don't you Chazz. It starts soon."

"Oh yeah, let's go" Chazz ordered as he and the other two male students left past Alexis and Lucy.

"Sorry about him, he is snobby and high strung, just to clarify not all of us Obelisk Blue students are like that." Alexis apologized.

"Think nothing of it and I can see that." Jaden smiled making Alexis blush very lightly.

"Oh by the way your Welcome Dinner is starting shortly too, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah we have to go" Syrus exclaimed remembering what he forgot.

All three of them ran past Alexis and Lucy and down the hall.

"Wait, what are your names?" Alexis yelled after the three. But they were too far away for the three too hear.

"Is this it?" Syrus asked looking at his plate of sardines and bowl of rice. "Our Welcome Dinner."

"Who cares it looks great." Jaden disagreed.

"And look, is it just me or is our dorm head a cat." Zack pointed out as he look down the dining room at the head desk were a fat brown cat sat. Then the same man from the assembly came into the room from the kitchen; wearing the same shirt and tie. "Ok, I guess not."

"Hello children, my name is Professor Lyman Banner and I am the dorm head of Slifer Red." Banner greeted. "Before we eat I would like for each student to tell the rest their name and something about them…" He couldn't finish as the sound of eating filled the room, everyone looked to the back of the hall to see Jaden and Zack scoffing their faces with rice.

"Er, Zack, Jaden you weren't ment to start. We were ment to say something about ourselves first." Syrus said worryingly.

"Easy…we are…starving" Jaden said between mouth fulls. Zack just nodded in agreement.

"Jaden, Zack stop he's coming over." Syrus said shaking Jaden's arm as Banner approached. "You are going to get in trouble." But it was too late; Banner was already there, staring at the two. Jaden and Zack both looked up at the professor.

"Well then seens as you are starving." Banner began worrying Jaden and Zack. "Let's dig in." Sending smiles on Jaden and Zack's faces as the dug in along with everyone else.

After The Welcome Dinner, Jaden and Zack were sat under a big tree on a cliff of the island overlooking the sea. They were just staring out to the ocean as the yellow Sun turned orange as it set over the horizon. Even though the view was nice something was bugging Zack and he had to tell Jaden.

"Jaden, we need to talk." Zack said in a serious tone.

"What about?" Jaden replied.

"It's about my powers."

"What about them?"

Because of the topic of the discussion Yubel and Ryutel appeared just in case.

"They are becoming harder to control and I'm angry all the time."

"They are connected that's why." Ryutel started to explain. "You see because you are growing up more and more of your power is being awakened and because you were feeling anger when your power was first awakened that is the emotion your power fused with and so the more power you gain the angrier you get and vice versa."

"He's right" Yubel agreed. "It is the same with you, Jaden except all of the power you possess is awakened and under control and I can monitor and allocate you the right amount of power from what I possess of your power for you to control bit by bit so you won't see many changes."

"Me and Yubel are helping you control the power Zack, it's just going to take longer and it is more difficult because of the quantity you have." Ryutel continued.

"I know and I'm grateful but in the meantime it's hard for me to control myself and I don't want to lose control, not after last time." Zack said. "But when I looked at that girl at the duel arena my anger disappeared."

Yubel and Ryutel shared a look and they both came to the same conclusion. "You like her." They both had a big grin on their faces.

"No I don't" Zack disagreed while blushing slightly.

"I can hear your thoughts, Zack so I know you do." Ryutel said. "Anyway Zack you will be ok as long as me, Yubel and Jaden are here. Same goes for you Jaden."

Jaden was just staring at the sunset. "I know thanks and he's right Zack." Jaden said while turning his head and smiling.

Just then Zack's PDA went off as he received a video message. "Hey, I have a message let's see who it is and what they want."

He opened the video message. "**Hey Slifer Slacker, I'm going to nice and give you chance to prove yourself in a duel. So meet me at the Obelisk Blue duel arena at midnight.**" Chazz said in the message.

"Oh he's going to get it." Zack started as he stood up with Jaden while Ryutel and Yubel disappeared. "I'm gunna get my deck ready to kick some ass." As he and Jaden walked to their room.

Midnight arrived and Zack, Jaden and Syrus arrived at the duel arena. The two told Syrus about the message and wanted to see if he wanted to come. He agreed. Chazz was already on the duelling platform and his two grunts were sat on two of the chairs behind him.

"Looks like you brought back up for when you lose." Chazz said.

"No I brought my friends to witness me kick your ass." Zack replied angrily.

"Oh, whatever let's just get this duel under way so I can win and prove that you only beat Crowler with luck and the help of your little friend there." Chazz said as he pointed at Jaden.

"Fine let's go." Zack walked up the stairs to the duelling platform and took his place. Jaden and Syrus sat behind him.

**Let's Duel**

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 4000

"I start this duel so I can end it quick." Chazz scoffed as he drew his sixth card for his hand. "I summon my Chithonian Soldier in attack mode (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400)." A humanoid demon wearing armour and wielding sword appeared in front of Chazz. "And set two cards facedown. Now it's your turn Slacker."

"You better stop calling me that." Zack growled as he drew. "Ok first I'll summon Ranger's Apprentice – Will in attack mode (ATK: 1600, DEF: 900)." A teenager wearing the same cloak as Ranger – Gilan, and wielding a recurve bow appeared in front of Zack. "Then I activate the spell card Horse's Call, and as long as Ranger's Apprentice – Will and/or Ranger – Halt is on the field I can special summon Tug and/or Abelard from my hand, and seens as I have Will I can summon Tug from my hand in attack mode." Then a small, shaggy grey horse appeared next to Will (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000). "Now I activate Tug's special ability which lets me give Will 500 attack points (ATK: 1600-2100) and then Will's ability which lets me destroy one card in your hand the turn he is summoned. I chose the one on the centre one. But he can't attack this turn" Will then aimed his bow and shot the centre card causing Chazz to put it in his graveyard. Now I end my turn."

"That was a good move." Syrus said.

"Yeah and he's just getting started." replied Jaden, smiling as he can see Zack's hand and guessed his strategy.

"Ok then, that was a lucky move and it won't happen again." Chazz said as he drew. "Ok first I sacrifice my Chithonian Soldier to summon out Mefist the Infernal General in attack mode (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1700)." As he said this darkness enveloped Chithonian Soldier and an armoured warrior riding an armoured horse while wielding a huge battle-axe appeared. "Then I'll use one of my facedowns, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Chithonian Solider in attack mode." Chithonian Solider reappeared on the field. "Now for my second facedown, Inferno Reckless Summoning, which lets me summon all the Chithonian Soliders I have." Chazz went through his deck at took two card and placed them on his field and two more Chithonian Soldiers appeared next to the first. "Now I'll use Mefist to attack your little horse." Mefist rode to Tug and swung his battle-axe shattering Tug and because of this Will's attack returned to his original attack points (ATK: 2100-1600).

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 3700

"Now his ability makes you discard one card from your hand." Zack then discarded one card to the graveyard. "Now your turn."

"Will is gunna get revenge for his friend." Zack promised as he drew. "First I summon Alyss in defence mode (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000)." Another teen appeared on the field except this one was a beautiful girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress. She turned to see Will and quickly turn away blushing and Will did the same. "Now I'll activate Courier's Assistance, which lets Will attack two extra times this turn. So I'll use all three attacks to destroy the three Chithonian Soldiers." As he named the targets Will pulled out three arrows and placed them on his bow and fired them simultaneously and all three hit their target, shattering all three Chithonian Soldiers.

Chazz: 2800

Zack: 3700

"Wow he wiped out nearly half Chazz's life points in one turn." Syrus said ecstatically.

"That's Zack, he can turn a duel in one turn." Jaden said smiling.

"Ha just so you know that when Chithonian Solider is destroyed you take the same amount as damage I took." Chazz interrupted.

"What?" Zack shouted and Jaden and Syrus gasped.

Chazz: 2800

Zack: 1500

"And now it's my turn." Chazz exclaimed. "I'll use Mefist to attack that annoying teen with the bow." As Mefist rode over to Will and sliced him with his battle-axe, shattering Will.

Chazz: 2800

Zack: 1300

"I end."

"Ok then. I'll use Spellbook inside the Pot, so we both draw three cards." So he and Chazz drew three cards. "Now I'll summon someone you will recognize, I summon Ranger – Gilan to the field." Gilan appeared next to Alyss and look at her, she had a tear in her eye and pointed to Chazz and an angry expression fell over Gilan's face. "Now to help Gilan get revenge I'll activate Gilan's Sword which lets Gilan use his special ability twice in one turn." A long sword appeared in front of Gilan and he grabbed it. "Now I activate Gilan's ability and destroy the far right and far left cards in your hand. Go Gilan" So Gilan ran past Mefist and slashed the far left card then jumped back and got an arrow out and placed it on his bow then when he landed shot the far right card. Then Chazz discarded both cards. "Seens as I used Gilan's Sword, Gilan can't attack this turn, so I end."

"Ok then, I'll use Mefist to destroy the other annoying teen." So Mefist rode to Alyss and swung his battle-axe slicing Alyss causing her to shatter. "Remember even if the monster is in defence mode you still take damage."

Chazz: 2800

Zack: 500

"Fine I draw." Zack drew his card and smiled.

"Zack's won." Jaden said calmly.

"What do you mean Chazz has 2800 life points and Zack only has 500." Syrus said worryingly.

"Just watch and you'll see"

"What the hell is going on here!?" shouted a familiar voice from the hallway. Everyone turned to see Alexis and Lucy, both looking very angry.

"They are duelling." Jaden replied. Alexis turned to him a little less angry.

"Well you aren't ment to be. But I'm guessing Chazz didn't tell you." Alexis turned her head to Chazz. "Chazz knows that you aren't allowed to duel in here after hours."

"What" shouted Zack.

"Yeah and security are coming so we better go." Lucy said to Zack.

"Ha, so what. You are lucky Slacker, I have to go." The holograms disappeared and Chazz started to walk to the hallway. "Come on, guys." The other two students followed.

"How do we get out?" Jaden said to Alexis as they walked up to them.

"It's ok, follow us we know how to sneak out of here." Alexis replied, she turned with Lucy and the boys followed.

Now outside of the Duel Academy building they all stopped in a group.

"So it looked like you were done for there." Lucy said

"What are you on about, I won." Zack replied light-heartedly.

"But we watched the duel from the beginning and when we interrupted you have 500 life points?"

"Should I tell them or you?" Jaden asked Zack.

"Tell us what?" Alexis asked.

"I'll explain." Zack said turning around his hand he had three cards; Monster Reborn, Ranger's Corp. and Polymerization. "With these three cards I won." They all looked at the cards, except Jaden.

"I know what Monster Reborn and Polymerization do but what about Ranger's Corp.?" Lucy asked

"I'll just tell you what would have happened, it's easier. I would have used Monster Reborn to bring back Will. Then activated Ranger's Corp which as two effects; first is if one ranger is on the field I can get summon all other rangers not of the same name from my hand, second is if I have two rangers is on the field I can get summon all other rangers not of the same name from my hand and deck. So I would have special summoned Ranger – Halt and Ranger Commandant – Crowley from my deck to the field. Then I would have used Polymerization to fuse the four rangers together to summon this card." He showed a fusion card to the group. "The Ultimate Archer (ATK: 4000, DEF:2500) and his ability destroys my opponent hand and deals 400 points of damage to my opponent for each card destroyed, taking Chazz down to 800. Then I would have attacked Mefist with Ultimate Archer, taking him down to…"

"0" Alexis, Lucy and Syrus exclaimed in unison.

"Wow that is an amazing combo. Would you mind showing me your deck sometime?" asked Lucy, blushing slightly.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Zack answered blushing slightly himself.

"Anyway let's get back to the dorm." Jaden said. As he started walking down the path with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah" Zack said, following Jaden.

"Hey, wait up." Syrus said.

"Wait." Alexis yelled after them, they were in earshot so turned. "What are your names?"

"I'm Zack Ortus"

"I'm Syrus Truesdale"

"And I'm Jaden Yuki. And yours?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"And I'm Lucy Fairgood."

"Nice to meet you two, see ya around." Jaden said and he, Zack and Syrus turned around and continued walking.

"They are an interesting pair." Alexis said to Lucy.

"Yeah they are and amazing duelists." Lucy replied.

"They are going to make this an interesting year, and I have to duel Jaden to see that Hero deck and how we compare."

"They sure will and I have to duel Zack to see more of that Ranger deck and see how we compare."

End of Chapter 2

So in this chapter more is revealed about the boys past and powers. They find out where they live and who to look out for (Chazz). Something may happen between Zack and Lucy as Zack is fighting a losing battle at the moment and Lucy seems to give him a slight improvement. Also Alexis and Lucy really want to duel the boys more than ever. They may just get their chance sooner than they think. More will be revealed in the next chapter of Generation Z.

Next Chapter: The Duel They've Been Waiting For.

The next chapter hopefully will be up about mid-week; as I want to get two chapters done a week. So until next time.


	4. 4 - The Duel They've Been Waiting For

**Disclaimer Note:**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Rangers Apprentice and any characters or places associated. Zack Ortus, Ryutel and Lucy Fairgood.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry this chapter was meant to be out on Tuesday/yesterday but something came up. This chapter will have a duel that some characters want. This chapter also is a big part of the relationship between the characters. I have looked over the last chapters and noticed that the time skips/different locations aren't separated so I'll say where it the story is set above the part. Also in the duel A/L means Alexis/Lucy and J/Z means Jaden/Zack.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

**Crowler's Lesson -**

"Can anyone tell me all the different types of Spell cards?" Dr. Crowler asked as he surveyed the class. "Ah, Miss Rhodes."

The girl in question rose from her seat. "There are six different types of Spell cards, you have; Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Field Spells and Ritual Spells, Dr. Crowler." Alexis stated, answering the question. Then sat back down in her seat, next to Lucy.

"Very good, Miss Rhodes. Well I expect nothing less from one of my own, Obelisk Blue students." Crowler said egotistically. "Now Mr. Truesdale can you tell me the function of a Field Spell?" Syrus looked up from his notes, worryingly.

"A...It's." Syrus stuttered, it looked like he was about to cry.

"Ha, well I never actually expected you, a Slifer-Slacker, to know the answer to a question a duelling amateur would know. Sit down." Jaden, Zack, Alexis and Lucy all glared at Dr. Crowler as he destroyed what little was left of the young boy's confidence. Jaden and Zack had enough. Jaden then rose from his seat, next to Syrus.

"Well teach, a field spell is a spell card that gives the user the advantage of changing the field to suit his or her deck. As it can boost the ATK and/or DEF of cards of a certain Attribute or Type and some reduce the ATK and/or DEF of other cards." Jaden recited.

"Like Yami for example as it has the ability to increase the ATK and DEF of all Fiend and Spellcaster monsters by 200. But it reduces the ATK and DEF of all Fairy monsters by 200." Zack continued.

"Actually I have a better example for you, teach. How about Skyscraper?" Jaden said as Crowler gasped in anger. "That card increases the ATK of an Elemental HERO monster, when it attacks a monster with higher ATK points than it, by 1000. Such as when I used it to help me and Zack defeat you to get into this school by using it on my Flame Wingman and Clayman to destroy your Golem and Solider, remember." Jaden finished with a smile on his face along with Zack. Alexis and Lucy both had their hand over their mouth to keep from laughing.

'I am going to get you two for this, mark my words' Crowler thought as he nearly ripped his hair out and then saw Alexis and Lucy. 'Ha, that's it. I have the perfect plan to get them two annoyances expelled once and for good.'

**Crowler's Office –**

"Ha, my plan is working perfectly all I have to do is finish this letter and leave them for…for them two." Crowler spat the last word and he put the letter into an envelope. Then topped up his lipstick and kissed the back of the envelope, and one next to it. "Now let us see what lesson them two have." As Crowler checked his computer. "They are in Banner's lesson now. But they have P.E. in an hour, I can do it then."

**Prof. Banner's Lesson –**

The class was just finishing and everyone was walking out of the classroom. "Hey, Jaden, Zack can I talk to you?" Syrus asked, nervously.

"Of course, Sy. You don't have to ask to talk to us." Jaden replied, smiling. Zack just nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you two did for me, back in the cross-dresser's class."

"Syrus we are your friends, of course we will come to your aid whenever you need it, be it a duel or to stick it to Crowler, we will be here for you." Zack said. Syrus just hugged the two taller boys. Alexis and Lucy overheard the conversation as they walked up to the three.

"Are you ok, Syrus?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, what Crowler did was totally out of line." Lucy added.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Thanks to Jaden and Zack." Syrus answered.

"We know." Alexis and Lucy turned Jaden and Zack. "You two are great friends for doing that for a friend you just met a few weeks ago."

"Hey that's just the kind of guys, me and Zack, are. We help our friends anyway we can." Jaden stated. "Even you two, if we can help we will. Just so you know." Zack just nodded in agreement, again. Both Alexis and Lucy turned their heads away from the two boys, trying to hide the bright red cheeks, they had developed.

"Err…Thanks." Alexis said shyly.

"Yeah." Alexis said in the same tone.

"Ok then, let's get going, our next class doesn't start for a while." Zack said ending the current conversation. And the group walked up the stairs of the class to the door, where they split up. Alexis and Lucy went right, while the three boys went left.

**Boy's Locker Room –**

"Which one of these is Jaden's?" Crowler asked, searching all the lockers. Then he found what he was looking for in the shape of Jaden's trainers. He put the envelope on the top of his trainers and closed the locker. "Now to find Zack's, it must be this one." As Crowler looked in the locker next to the one he was just in. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Zack's blazer. He put the other envelope in the locker and ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Zack ran into the locker room. "I can't believe I fell asleep when I had another lesson. I'm turning into Jaden." Zack was just wearing a silver t-shirt as he had taken his blazer off after Banner's lesson as he was too warm. He opened his locker and saw the envelope. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he picked up and opened the envelope. It read:

_Dear Zack,_

_ I have been watching you and I'm impressed with your skill as a duelist and you are an amazing person. Meet me at the Obelisk Blue Dorm at midnight. So I can express the extent of my love for you._

_ Love forever,_

_ Lucy Fairgood xxx_

"What the hell is this garbage? Why would Lucy write this, she didn't seem like the person to write a sappy love letter to a guy she has talked to twice. Well, whatever." Zack said as he scrunched up the paper and throw it in the bin. "Hmm, I wonder if whoever played this trick on me played it on Jay too." He wondered as he opened Jaden's locker but it was empty. "I wish he'd use his locker and not Syrus's." He complained as he checked Syrus's locker. Jaden's trainers were in their, along with Syrus's trainers, but no letter. "I guess not."

**After P.E., on the path to the Slifer Red Dorm –**

"I can't believe it. She is in love with me. That is probably why she asked if I was ok, today." Syrus thought aloud. "Oh, Alexis we will be together soon. This letter is the best thing I ever got." He said as he pulled the letter from his pocket and stared at it.

He continued to his dorm to get ready for the night ahead, and what he thinks will be one of the best.

**Outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm –**

A row boat, carrying a man across the lake behind the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, landed on the far side of the lake. He then turned to see a fence. "Ha, now all I have to is cut this chain so they can get in and wait for them to come, snap a picture of them trespassing, show it to Chancellor Sheppard then have them two expelled and on the next boat out of here." Crowler chuckled as he pictured what he thought would happen and used bolt cutters to cut the lock to the fence. Then he went and hid in a collection of bushes near the open gate.

As Crowler hid in the bushes another row boat, carrying Syrus across the same lake Crowler crossed to get to the Dorm, landed on the shore. "Soon, very soon I'll be with Alexis." Syrus said as he fanaticized about him and Alexis, together.

He walked through the open gate, thinking it was Alexis who opened it. Crowler heard the footsteps and looked out into the darkness to seen Syrus coming. "What the hell is that little runt doing here and where is Jaden and Zack?" Crowler whispered as his vision was disappearing before his very eyes.

**Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm Hot Spring –**

"I can't believe they talked to Crowler like that." Alexis said. "No-one I know would have the balls too."

"They were protecting their friend when he was in trouble." Lucy replied. "I think it was sweet they would do that for him."

"I know, I'm not disgusted at them, I admire them for it and they would even do that for us if we needed it."

"True, that was even sweeter. That must mean they care about us." Lucy replied extremely blushing. Alexis saw the blush.

"You like Zack, don't you?"

"NO"

"Come on, I know you and I know when you like someone."

"Fine, yeah I do but I don't think he shares the feelings. Hey, what am I saying? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You like Jaden don't you?"

"No" Alexis replied, turning her head to conceal the fact she was blushing.

"Don't give me that. Like you said I know you and I know when you like someone."

"Fine, yes. You happy. But now's not a good time."

"I know but just consider it." Footsteps came from the hallway and both girls stopped their conversation. In walked two girls about the same height as Alexis and Lucy. One had black hair that went down to the top of her back and the other had red hair that went down to her neck. They both wore swimsuits. The red-head wore a blue top and bottoms while the other wore black top and bottoms.

"Hey there Mindy and Jasmine, come for a soak and relaxation?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah we need it." Mindy replied.

"Too right." Jasmine agreed.

BANG! came a sound from outside the Hot Spring.

"What the hell was that?" Alexis asked.

"Ow!" shouted a boy from outside.

The four girls wrapped towels around themselves and ran to source of the noise. "What the hell are you doing here Syrus?" asked Lucy.

"I'm here to see Alexis and go on a date with her." Syrus said, seriously. Alexis just had a confused look on her face.

"Syrus what are you on about?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean? You sent me the letter to come and see you so you can express your love for me?" Syrus said, puzzled.

Alexis laughed, "Syrus I never sent any letter."

"Yes you did, here." Syrus reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. It read similar to the one Zack got except it was addressed to Jaden and was from Alexis, which was spelt wrong.

"Syrus, I'm sorry but I didn't write this. That isn't even how you spell my name. And it was addressed to…JADEN!" Alexis exclaimed the name as she read the letter.

"So I can't even get a fake love letter then." Syrus said down heartedly.

"It's ok Syrus. You will find someone, it's just not me." Alexis said softly.

"What's going on down there, girls?" came a voice from the first floor balcony. As they heard the voice the four girls sat on Syrus to hide him from the person the voice belonged to.

"Nothing, Miss Fontaine." Alexis replied quickly. The woman on the balcony was the same woman from the entrance assembly, who stood next to Dr. Crowler.

"Ok then, but go to bed soon, girls Classes are on in the morning and you don't want to be late."

"We will goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"You are heavy." Syrus groaned.

"Oy, watch it, we just saved you." Alexis growled back.

"Sorry, did I say heavy I meant to sat light as a feather." Syrus replied.

"That's better." Alexis said, getting off Syrus.

"So are you going to report me for trespassing?" Syrus asked.

"Hmm…wait I have idea." Alexis said. She then turned to Lucy and whispered something in her ear. Lucy's face lit up.

"That's a great idea." Lucy replied to the whisper. And Syrus just look worried.

**Jaden and Zack's Room –**

In the room both boys were doing their own thing. Zack was looking through one of the bags of spare cards they had to find cards to power up his deck, to no avail. While Jaden was laid on his bed playing a fighting game on his handheld console.

"Take that and that" Jaden repeated over and over again. Zack just sighed as he looked through more cards. Just then Jaden's PDA sounded, alerting the boys that Jaden had received a message. He finished the fight and picked up his PDA and navigated his way through to the message he was being alerted to. He pressed the message and a video began.

The video was just static and a distorted voice came out of the PDA. "_We have you little friend, Syrus Truesdale. If you want to see him again then come to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm right now and bring your duel disk and decks because you will need them."_ The voice silenced and the video stopped, Jaden and Zack just looked at each other. Then without warning both turned grabbed what was required, Zack stuffed the cards he had in his hand in his pocket and they both ran out the door. On their way to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm to save their small friend.

**Lake outside Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm –**

Yet another row boat went across the lake, in the space of an hour. This one had Zack and Jaden in it. The landed on the far shore, to be met with Alexis, Lucy, Mindy and Jasmine who had tied up Syrus. "So it was you who sent us that message." Jaden stated to Alexis.

"Yeah we caught Syrus trespassing." Alexis replied. The two boys just looked at Syrus.

"It's not what you think I found a fake love letter in my locker, that I thought was for me from Alexis but it wasn't for me it was for your Jaden." Syrus explained. Jaden's eyes widened.

"A love letter for me from Alexis." Jaden repeated.

"A fake love letter." Alexis corrected. "I didn't write it."

"So you did get one then." Zack said to Jaden. The rest of the group looked at him in confusion. "I got a love letter in my locker which was from Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened as she blushed at the thought of sending Zack a love letter.

"Wait, why didn't you come to, then." Lucy asked and bit pissed off.

"Well from when we talked I got a felling about your personality and I thought that it was out of character for you as you are strong willed and probably just asked me instead." Zack explained his reason.

"Well…that is true." Lucy contemplated.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." Alexis intervened. "Not only is Syrus trespassing, now you two are so if you don't want us to report you to Chancellor Sheppard. Duel me and Lucy." Jaden and Zack didn't reply with word, they both just smirked and got out their duel disks. "Not here" Alexis said, stopping the boys. "Out there." Alexis continued pointing out at the lake.

**On the Lake:**

Four row boats were in the middle of the lake. Each one had a different duelist on it, they were placed in the shape of a rectangle with Alexis and Lucy on one side while Jaden was adjacent to Alexis and Zack was adjacent to Lucy. "Now let's get this duel under way and prepare to loss, Jaden." Alexis yelled.

"Let's Duel." Lucy yelled.

"Get Your Game On!" Jaden and Zack shouted.

A/L: 8000

J/Z: 8000

"I'll start." Alexis said drawing a card from her deck. She looked at the card, then to her hand. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode (ATK: 1000, DEF: 800)." As she said it she placed the card on her disk. Then a girl around the same age as Alexis appeared wearing a white and red coloured spandex suit with a light blue tutu. She had pink hair that went down to her neck. She also wore a clear visor over her eyes. "I'll then set two cards facedown and I'll pass to you Jaden." She said as two cards appeared behind Cyber Tutu, in reverse.

"Why thank you." Jaden said as he drew a card and looked at it. "I summon my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird to the field in defence mode (ATK: 800, DEF: 600)." He said placing the card on his disk and a monster appeared that had the height, arms and legs of a human but had a hummingbird's head and beak, he had wings and was covered in red feathers. "I'll now activate his special ability, you see once per turn I gain 500 LP for each card in my opponents hand and I chose Lucy's hand." As he said as huge flowers sprouted from Lucy's five cards then Air Hummingbird flew and sapped from each of the flowers. Then Jaden/Zack's LP went up.

A/L: 8000

J/Z: 10,500

"That's one good card you have there, Jaden." Alexis commented.

"My whole deck is as good." Jaden replied. "Now I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." He said as a card appeared behind Air Hummingbird, in reverse. "Now to you Lucy."

"I don't if I do, Jaden." She said as she drew the top card from her deck and looked at it and then grabbed another card from her hand. "I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1700)." As she said it a man appeared in front of Lucy he wore black and dark blue robes, the top half of his face was covered and he also wielded a half black staff with a black orb on the end. "And I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn." As two card appeared facedown behind Skilled Dark Magician. "Finally to you Zack."

"And I thank you." Zack drew his card and looked at it but his thought were somewhere else as he looked at the monster Lucy summoned and then remembered he still had cards in his pocket. "One minute I just have to check something." He said as he put his hand on his disk and looked at the cards he had in his pocket and the cards he was looking for were there. He then put the cards away except the two he wanted he put them in a different pocket. "Ok, I'm done, back to the duel. I summon Horace in attack mode (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600)." As he said it a boy about Zack's age appeared wearing grey armour as her drew his sword. He had brown hair in curtains down to his chin. "And I'll set a card facedown and end." He said as a facedown appeared behind Horace. "Now to you Alexis and that brings it full circle."

"I draw." Alexis said drawing a card. "I tribute my Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600)." she said as Cyber Tutu glowed and transformed into a slightly older woman with a grey spandex and tutu. Her hair was a long pale blonde; she wore a red and blue masquerade mask over her eyes. And she has a pair of rings floating around her waist, both wrist and both shoulders. "Now I'll use Cyber Prima to attack your Air Hummingbird, so you can't get any more life points. Now go." As she spoke the last two words Cyber Prima jolted forward to Air Hummingbird and slashed the monster causing him to shatter. "And with that I'll end my turn."

"Now, my turn." Jaden said drawing a card. "First I summon my Winged Kuriboh in defence mode (ATK: 300, DEF: 200)." A small, brown fur ball with eyes and a mouth and two angelic wings on his back appeared. "Then I'll activate the spell card Transcendent Wing from my hand to turn Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 (ATK: 300, DEF: 200)." Winged Kuriboh then started to glow and grow as a yellow, dragon shaped spine appeared on Winged Kuriboh's back and sprouted bigger wings. "And with I end my turn."

Lucy looked at the new monster and wondered. 'What does that do? Oh well I have to take the risk.' She drew her top card from her deck and looked over it and her hand and she smiled. Jaden and Zack looked at each other worrying about the smirk. "First I use the spell card Quick Summon to summon my Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900, DEF: 900)." As she said that two women appeared on the field, one wore a purple dress the other wore a blue dress. The one in purple had had ginger hair and green markings on her face, while the one in blue had blonde hair with blue markings on her face. "Then I'll use tribute Gemini Elf and Skilled Dark Magician to summon Buster Blader in attack mode (ATK: 2600, DEF: 2300)." Then the two monsters glowed and merged to form a man who wore demonic black armour with gold trim. He had horns and wielded a huge sword. "I'll attack Horace with Buster Blader." Buster then ran forward to Horace but something stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll sacrifice Winged Kuriboh Lv.10 to stop your attack and destroy all your monsters." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh turned into a ball of light.

"What!" Alexis and Lucy shouted as the ball of light exploded destroying Buster Blader and Cyber Prima.

"Also you take damage equal to the combined monsters attack points." Jaden stated.

"No way." Alexis yelled and Lucy just looked wide eyed.

A/L: 3100

J/Z: 10,500

"Also I activate A Hero Emerges. Now chose a card in my hand and if it's a monster then I can summon it." Jaden said.

"The one in the middle." Lucy chose.

"It's my Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800, DEF: 1200) and since he is the only card on my field I can draw two cards." Jaden said drawing two cards.

"Fine I end." Lucy grumbled.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew the top card. He picks a card out of his hand. "I'll summon Abelard (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200) in attack mode." As he said it a horse appeared, a little shorter than the average horse. He was grey with a black main. "Now Abelard attack Alexis directly." Abelard ran towards Alexis.

"Not so fast I activate Sakuretsu Armor, to negate your attack and destroy your monster." The trap card flipped up and destroyed Abelard.

"Fine I'll activate Knight's Sword to give Horace 400 ATK points (ATK: 1900 – 2300)." Zack said as he activated his facedown and a sword appeared in front of Horace and he grabbed it. "Now let's try this again, Horace attack Alexis directly." This time Alexis was hit and took damage. "I end my turn."

A/L: 800

J/L: 10,500

"Now back to me." Alexis said added the card she just drew to her hand. "First I'll use Spellbook Inside the Pot, so we all draw three cards." All the duelists drew three cards. Alexis smiled. "Now I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader in attack mode (ATK: 2100, DEF: 800)." As she said this, a portal appeared above her and Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber were sucked in and out came another woman wearing purple and red spandex suit with a half see through skirt with a purple tint. She had long black hair and a solid red visor over her eyes. "Now her special ability comes into play seens as you have two monsters on you fields her attack points double (ATK: 2100 – 4200). Now I'll use the spell card Double Attack from my hand by discard my level 8 Cyber Angel – Dakini so that my level 7 Cyber Blader can attack twice." Jaden and Zack looked at the woman in shock. "Now I'll attack your Bubbleman. Go." Cyber Blader skated across the water and kicked Bubbleman, shattering him.

A/L: 800

J/Z: 7,100

"Now I'll have her attack you directly, Jaden." Cyber Blader then skated to Jaden then kicked him as well. "With that I end."

A/L: 800

J/Z: 2,900

"Ok then lets finish this." Jaden stated adding the card he just drew into his hand. "First I'll activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Bubbleman. Then I'll use Polymerization, you're not the only one who can fuse Alexis, and I'll fuse Bubbleman with Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero: Mariner (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000) in attack mode." As he said this the vortex returned and took Bubbleman and Sparkman and Mariner emerged. He was a teal colour man with blue shoulder plates and bottoms. He also had an anchor and chains on each wrist. He has a red scarf around his neck. His hair was black and wore a blue and red mask over his eyes. "Now I'll set a spell card."

"Why did he announce what he set?" Mindy asked as she stood with Jasmine and Syrus on the shore watching the duel.

"I announced it as Mariner's ability lets it attack my opponent directly when a spell card is facedown on my field." Jaden replied to the look of shock on Alexis and Lucy's face as they realized they are about to lose. "Now Mariner attack Alexis directly." As he finished the command Mariner throw one of the anchors at Alexis and hitting, taking their LP done to 0.

A/L: 0

J/Z: 2,900 (Winner)

**Shore of the Lake –**

"You two are excellent duelists." Alexis complimented Jaden and Zack.

"You two are great as well, I didn't have Marnier we would have lost." Jaden returned the compliment.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Zack said turning to Jaden. "Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Sure, one minute you guys." Jaden replied as he and Zack walked out of ear shot.

"Jaden I just wanted to ask you if I could give Lucy these two cards." Zack requested pulling out the two cards from earlier. "I really like her and want to get to know her. I think this is a good starts. So please."

"Of course you can we never have had a need for them anyway, so go right ahead. She'll love them and she is a good enough duelist to use them."

"Thanks Jay." Zack said as the two boys walked back to the group. "Er…Lucy." Lucy turned to Zack.

"Yeah Zack." Lucy replied.

"I just wanted to give you these cards." He pulled the two cards out of his pocket. "They are really good cards and you are a great duelist so I thought that they could strengthen your deck." Zack said slightly blushing but you could see because of the dark night. Lucy blushed at the comment Zack gave about he being a great duelist.

'He thinks I'm a great duelist.' She cried for joy in her head. "Sure I would be honoured to use them." She reached out her hands and Zack handed her the cards, facedown. She then looked at them and her eyes went wider than ever before. "Are you serious?" she asked Zack.

"Yeah of course, they are powerful cards and we have powerful decks but they don't belong with us. They belong with you, someone who will use them." Zack stated.

"But these cards are Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." The comment made Alexis, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine gasp in surprise as they looked at the cards to comfirm. "Wait how do you have the, only Yugi Moto has these cards."

"We won them in a tournament a few years back they are the only other copies of them cards out there so be careful with them, as long as you do that they are all yours." Zack said smiling. Lucy was jumping up and down with joy as she put them in her deck. Then she ran over to Zack and hugged him in gratitude then kissed him on the cheek, which made him go bright red and so did she. When she stopped hugging him and returned to her spot next to Alexis, Zack said "We better get going or we'll get caught."

"Yeah you're right see ya later girls." Jaden said as he, Zack and Syrus got on a rowing boat back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"I am going to have him." Lucy stated with authority. "He is the greatest guy I know." Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine just laughed as they walked back into the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm.

**The Cliff –**

"I can't believe we nearly lost, that hasn't happened in a while." Jaden said as he and Zack set under the tree looking out over the cliff into the night sky, listening to the waves crash against the cliff.

"Yeah, I know, but it wouldn't have been bad if we lost to them as they are great duelists." Zack replied.

"I know you're right. Anyway, so you like Lucy then?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about her. Yeah she's beautiful and all but she has another quality that I can't figure out."

"Ha you are under there, Z"

"Look who's talking. Don't think I don't notice that you like Alexis."

"WHAT!"

"Don't act stupid you know what I mean."

"Ha, you got me. But I don't want to pursue her just yet."

"Why she is amazing. If I didn't like Lucy then it would be her."

"You know exactly why, Zack. If she found out who me and you really are they'll leave us just like they did."

"Oh yeah." Zack said down heartedly.

**Well, that concludes the third chapter in Generation Z they all like each other. But what is stopping Jaden won't be revealed for a while yet. Sorry **

**Next Chapter: Old Scores**

**The next chapter will be uploaded either Sunday or Monday.**


	5. 5 - Old Scores

**Disclaimer Note:**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Rangers Apprentice and any characters or places associated. I only own Zack Ortus and some of his cards, Ryutel and Lucy Fairgood.**

**Authors Notes: **

**Hi, I'm back with Chapter 4 and as the name suggests an old score will be settled (well for one it will be settled). Also I have put a poll up on my account for the duel in the next chapter with Titan or can you give your answer in a review. That would be greatly appreciated. **

**Also I would like to thank the person so pointed out two things from the last chapter. First yes, Knight's Sword is a trap card. And second I'm sorry yes it was meant to be Avian not Sparkman for the fusion of Mariner, sorry. Thanks. **

**Enjoy and please review!.**

Chapter 4:

**On the Ocean -**

Four naval ships, one jet carrier and three helicopters were heading on route to Duel Academy. "Captain, we will be docking at Duel Academy Island in one hour." said a subordinate.

"Good." replied a tall man with brown hair and a moustache. He turned from the window and to his crew. "Now I know you are all wondering what our mission is, well we are delivering this briefcase full of rare and powerful duel monsters cards to the greatest duelling academy in the world." he continued, raising the briefcase above his head.

"YEAH!" the crew roared in response.

**Roof of the Slifer Red Dorm -**

Today was one of the most important days in the Duel Academy school year. As today is the day of the Promotion Duels. So students from Ra Yellow and Slifer Red can take the exam, if they win they will be promoted to next dorm up (Slider Red à Ra Yellow) (Ra Yellow à Obelisk Blue).

Everyone was in classes, bar two. Jaden and Zack were resting on the roof of the dorm they lived in. Both were just looking up at the clouds thinking over the night they duelled Alexis and Lucy and the feelings they have for the two. That night was a week ago.

"For God sake, I hate not being able to act on these feelings I have." Zack complained, breaking the silence.

"I know the feeling Zack but you know what happens whenever someone gets close to us and sees the powers we have in action." Jaden replied, frowning.

"I know, I know. These powers are even the reason Tyler had to leave. I haven't heard from him since. You?"

"If he hasn't got in contact with his own twin, why would he contact his step-brother?"

"Coz, even though you are his step-brother you two were really close." Yubel and Ryutel appeared behind the two duelists.

"You two need calm down a bit." Yubel said, with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, Bel is right. Alexis, Lucy, Syrus and Chumley are different. I know we haven't known them for long but they are different from the people that had abandoned you." Ryutel said, continuing from where Yubel left off.

"Yeah you may be right about that but now isn't the best time to tell them, I would rather get to know them a little better before we tell them. That ok with you Zack?"

"Yeah, you're right we'll wait a little while before telling them. Wait one second." Zack said. Yubel, Ryutel and Jaden looked at the teen with confused faces. "Since when in the hell did Ryutel started calling Yubel by pet names?" Jaden looked at the teen as he thought about what Ryutel said and the past to see if it happened before.

"HOLY CRAP, NEVER." Jaden shouted as he turned to the two spirits, both of them blushing as they looked at each other.

"Why the hell did you call me that, Ryu?" Yubel questioned.

"Sorry, well seems as how they found out. Want to tell them?"

"Ok." Yubel and Ryutel turned to Jaden and Zack, who were looking on, intrigued. "Me and Ryutel are together." Wide eyes appeared on both Jaden and Zack as they fell back. "Are you two ok?"

"What? How? When?" Jaden stuttered, not being able to get out a full question and Zack just nodded at each half-question.

"I am in love with Ryutel, we just grow to love each other and about a year ago." Yubel said answering the three questions Jaden asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Zack asked.

"We just didn't know how to tell you or how you would react." Ryutel replied.

"We think it's great." Jaden stated. "We are glad that you two are together and not focusing on us all the time so don't worry, but when you disappear make sure we aren't connected. Please."

"Oh good, and will do. Now we have to go. Bye." Yubel said as she and Ryutel disappeared.

"Have fun you two you better be home by curfew." Zack joked.

'Oh haha' Ryutel thought linked.

"Jaden, Zack you up there?" came a voice from below the roof.

"Yeah Sy, we'll be down now." Jaden replied. He and Zack the walked to the edge of the roof with the walkway under, seeing Syrus and Chumley there. They then jumped down in front of the two.

"How did you two get up there?" Chumley asked looking around to see how his two friends got up to the roof.

"We are just good climbers." Zack replied, suspiciously rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind that, you two missed class and now are going to be late for the promotion duels." Syrus interrupted.

"Oh yeah we totally forgot about them left go, Jay." Zack said, realizing their mistake. He and Jaden then leaped over the railing, landed and ran in the direction of the Duel Academy building. Syrus and Chumley looked on wide-eyed.

"Those two are very weird and interesting." Syrus said.

"Totally." Chumley added.

**Inside Duel Academy –**

They bell had rang to indicate that class had finished. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out the class and down the hall, heading for the Card Shack to try and get their hands on the rare cards that just arrived.

They arrived to the door way of the Card Shack.

"Come on, we need those cards."

"Yeah come on."

People were complaining and getting edgy so they would be the first one to get the cards. Then the doors finally opened and everyone flooded in. What lay before them was not what they wanted to see. There were two people stood either side of the briefcase. But the briefcase was empty.

"Sorry, kids someone had beaten you to them." said one of the people. She was a small chubby woman. She wore glasses and had black hair. This was Dorothy, the owner of the Card Shack.

"No fair, who?" said one of the students.

"Me, you idiots." said the second person. You couldn't tell who it was as they were covered in a black cloak.

**The Hallway of Duel Academy –**

"Sorry Chazz we couldn't get you any of the rare cards as some snob took them all." said one of Chazz's cronies.

"Yeah that's right boss." confirmed the other.

"Whatever I don't need those stinking cards." scoffed Chazz.

"Oh so I got these for nothing, then." came a voice from atop the stairs. The three looked up and saw the same person from the Card Shack.

"That's the guy, Chazz." The person then took off the black cloak to reveal the person underneath it. It was Crowler.

"So you don't want these cards, Chazz?" Crowler asked.

"Why would I use or need them?" Chazz replied the question with a question.

"Because if you use these cards then I can guarantee you a duel with either Jaden Yuki or Zack Ortus." Chazz eyes widened.

"Are you serious, Crowler?"

"Yes, of course I can."

"But the promotion duels are always inter dorms."

"I am the organiser of the event so I choose the matches."

"Fine then Crowler I'll use them cards as long as you let me duel that slacker Zack in the promotion duels. I need to settle a score with him." Crowler look confused but soon wiped the look off of his face.

"Then it is a deal, Chazz." Crowler said, walking down the stair and handing Chazz the cards. "Be at the arena in 10 minutes with a deck and you will duel Zack." Crowler then walked away, towards the main arena where some of the promotion duels were taking place as they speak.

**Outside Duel Academy –**

Jaden and Zack were running up the path leading to Duel Academy. They reached the entrance of the building and stopped, then proceeded to walk.

"Jaden, Zack wait up." came a female voice, they recognized, behind them. It was Alexis' voice, she was with Lucy and they looked worried about something.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Jaden replied.

"We just wanted to talk to you about the duel we had a week ago."

"Yeah what about?" Jaden asked as Alexis and Lucy looked at each other then back at the boys.

"We just wanted to say sorry for tying up Syrus and forcing you to duel." Alexis said. Looking guilty and to the ground.

"You idiots." Zack said.

"What?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"You didn't need to force us into anything. We wanted to duel when we first saw you and heard your reputations." Zack answered. Alexis and Lucy looked at the boys, slightly blushing.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked.

"Of course and just for the record and I know this isn't much coming from us but you have earned them reputations" Jaden commented. The blushing of the girls got darker.

"You really think so." Alexis asked.

"Yeah."

"Also just so you know we had no intention of turning you in for trespassing."

"Well that's good to here." Jaden said, with his goofy smile and head rubbing the back of his head.

'He looks extremely cute when he does that.' Alexis thought. "Well we need to go and so do you two so will you walk us to the arena."

"Sure." Jaden said blushing, and then gestured for the girls to pass. And they did.

"Why thank you, boys." Alexis said.

**Main Arena –**

Jaden, Alexis, Zack and Lucy entered the arena.

**'Would Zack Ortus please report to the arena, please. That's Zack Ortus to the arena.' **said the announcer over the speaker.

"Well looks like I'm up. I'll see you guys later." Zack said as he ran down the stairs. Jaden, Alexis and Lucy all took seats (Jaden the Alexis then Lucy ).

Zack then walked on to the stage and saw who his opponent was. "Chazz?"

"Yeah, me Slifer Sludge. Now prepare to lose just like you would have last time."

"Dream on Chazz." Zack replied, calmly.

"Looks like someone pulled some strings." Alexis growled.

"No need to worry or get irate, Zack has won this." He said placing a hand on Alexis' shoulder. A chill spread through her body from the point of contact.

'Oh my god, that felt amazing and he is touching me.' Alexis screamed in her mind. "Ok then, fine." She said as she sat back. Jaden then removed his hand. 'Oh, couldn't he have just left it there.'

'What are you doing? You need to stop for now until we tell them and see how they react then you'll know if she is the one.' Jaden thought.

"Let's Duel." Zack and Chazz shouted in unison.

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 4000

"Best goes first." Chazz yelled.

"That's so kind of you Chazz to let me go first." Zack mocked.

"I was talking about me, Slime." Chazz barked back taking out the top card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "First I'll activate the Spell Card Frontline Base." A card appeared with a black dragon on a castle wall. "Now I can special summon a level 4 or lower union monster from my hand, once per turn. But first I'm summoning V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800)." A jet appeared in front of Chazz but it was yellow and green, with a mechanical tigers head and paws. Then I'll use Magical Mallet, so I'll put all of the cards in my hand, that's three, back into my deck. Then I shuffle and draw three more. He said as he shuffled his deck and drew three new cards. "Now I'll use Frontline Base to summon out my W-Wing Catapult in attack mode (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1500)." Another jet appeared in front of Chazz, this one was more compact then V-Tiger Jet. This one is blue and has no unusual features. "And with that I end my turn."

"Those are some rare cards Chazz is using, where did he get them?" Alexis asked.

"Well probably from the new shipment that came today, someone bought all of them before anyone else could." Lucy revealed.

"No needs to worry Zack will this win against that Snob." Jaden said.

"Yeah, you're right." Alexis and Lucy said in unison.

"Now my turn…finally." Zack said as he drew his card and placed it in his hand. "Ok I'm gunna keep this short and sweet, so first I summon Will in attack mode (ATK: 1600, DEF: 900). "Then I'll use his effect, which is on the turn he is summoned, I choose the card on the left." As he finished Will raised his bow and shot the left card in Chazz's hand as it went to the graveyard. "And I'll just set this facedown and end my turn. See short and sweet."

"Grrr, you are really getting on my nerves, Slime." Chazz growled as he drew his next card and added it to the other he had. "First I'll summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500)." As he said that a yellow and blue metal torso and head with a cannon each shoulder and a mace-like object connected to the base appeared next to W-Wing Catapult. "Then by the use of Frontline Base I'll special summon the Y-Dragon Head from my hand in attack mode (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600)." Then a metallic red dragon appeared next to X-Head Cannon. "Now I'll use the union abilities of W-Wing Catapult and Y-Dragon Head to equip them to V-Tiger Jet and X-Head Cannon giving them both a 400 point boost." Then W-Wing Catapult fused with V-Tiger Jet to create VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000, DEF: 2100) and Y-Dragon Head fused with X-Head Cannon to create XY-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2200, DEF: 1900). "Now I'll use XY to attack that annoying archer." XY then fired a shot from its cannons and shattered Will.

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 3400

"And finally I'll use WV to attack you directly." Chazz said, laughing as WV fired missiles at Zack. "You are pathetic, Slime." Then the dust cleared and Zack was just stood with a slight grin on his face as his life points increased instead of decreasing.

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 5400

"What why did your life points go up?" Chazz asked but Zack just pointed to the upturned card. "DRAINING SHIELD!"

"Yeah Draining Shield so all the attack points that were going against me work for me now." Zack answered.

"Fine I end my turn." Chazz grumbled.

"Ok another short and sweet round for me, I'll use Spellbook in the Pot, so me and you draw three cards each." As he said that the two drew three cards. "Now I'll use Quick Summon to special summon Horace to the field in defence mode (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600)."

"Ha, he can't beat me monsters."

"Who said he was going to, cause I'm going to tribute him to summon Baron Arald in defence mode (ATK: 2100, DEF: 2200)." A large man, looking like he was in his early forties with a brown goatee, wearing armour and wielding a sword appeared in front of Zack and took a knee. "And with him out I'm safe for now, so I'll end my turn."

"Ha, pathetic." Chazz drew his card and looked at it. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Z-Metal Tank in attack mode (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1300). As he finished a yellow and blue tank appeared with two exhaust pipes on its back and a millennium eye at the end of its turret. "Then I unequip Y-Dragon Head from X-Head Cannon." The two monsters in question separated into the original forms. "Then I'll union fuse X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to summon XYZ- Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600) in attack mode." As he said this, the three combined together. "Now I'll fuse VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon my ultimate monster."

"No way, he has it?" Alexis exclaimed.

"I guess so." Lucy added.

"Still not worried." Jaden said, calmly.

"How?" Alexis asked

"I don't want to say too much but me and Zack had duel way hard duels and duelists in our time." Jaden vaguely explained. Alexis and Lucy just looked at each other in confusion.

Back down on at the arena Chazz's two monsters had split up and were coming together. The result was a humanoid mech with V-Tiger's head, X-Head's body and cannon, Z-Metal's treads for arms, Y-Dragon for the groin and wings and W-Wing split in two for the legs. "Meet VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and he is in attack mode (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800). Now I'll use his ability to change your Baron from defence to attack." VWXYZ shot from its cannon and Baron stood up. "Now I'll have my mech destroy that Baron, go." The mech fired another shot, this time destroying and shattering Baron Arald.

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 4500

"Now I'll end by setting this card." Chazz stated.

"Fine." Zack drew his card and looked at it. "Now it's time to end this duel once and for all."

"What are you talking about my monster has 3000 attack points and you have none. How it the hell are you going to win?" Chazz barked.

"If you would shut up and let me go about my turn, you'll find out. First I use Magical Stone Excavation, so now I discard two cards and take Spellbook in the Pot from my grave to my hand and I'll use it so let's draw."

"Ha, so that's what he's doing." Jaden laughed. Alexis and Lucy turned to the boy looking for answers. He turned to them. "I'm not going to spoil it but once you see it you'll know." Alexis and Lucy look disappointed they didn't get an answer.

"I don't actually need these but just in case, ya know. Anyway I'm activating the Equip Spell Card Warmweed to your VWXYZ and your monsters attack points know decrease by 600 (ATK: 3000-2400). But there's more, now I'll summon Gilan in attack mode (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300). Now for that facedown, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it." As he finished a vortex appeared and striked the facedown and destroyed it. "Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Will." Will the appeared next to Gilan and looked at the older archer, smiling and Gilan returned the smile. "Now for the combo, I'll use the spell card Ranger's Corp."

"Oh, that's the combo your were on about." Alexis came to realize.

"Yeah, now you two cane see it in action." Jaden said, smiling at the two.

"With this card i can summon one of each 'Ranger' monster I have, as long as there is one on the field I can search and summon from my hand, but I have two so I can search and summon from my hand and deck." As he finished he fanned out his deck and took two cards and placed them on the field. "Meet Ranger-Halt (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1900)." A man, just shorter than Gilan appeared with brown scraggily hair and beard wearing the same cloak as the others and wielding a long bow. "And Ranger Commandant-Crowley (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2100)." An older man appeared on the field with grey hair and beard with the same cloak and bow as Halt. "But the fun doesn't stop there I use Polymerization to fuse the four Rangers to summon my Ultimate Archer in attack mode (ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500)." A man appeared where Will was. He looked like an older version of Will but his face was obstructed by the shadow of his hood, with a long bow and sword. "Now for his ability, all of the cards in your hand are destroyed and you take 400 point of damage for each, so that's six cards which, is 2400 points of damage." The nameless archer shot six arrows at Chazz as each arrow hit his points went down by 400 and a card went to the grave yard.

Chazz: 1600

Zack: 4500

The entire arena gasped as Chazz lost over a half of his life points in a single round. "Now I'll finish this by having Ultimate Archer attack your mech, so go." The Archer then jumped up and shot two arrows at the mech the landed on its shoulder and jammed another arrow in the side of its neck causing an explosion as the archer jumped to where he stood as the mech exploded and collapsed on Chazz. "That's Game."

"Hey that's my line." Jaden shouted from the crowd.

"Sorry, Jay it just felt right."

Chazz: 0

Zack: 4500 (Winner)

Chancellor Sheppard then gets up on the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Well that concludes the promotion duels and that was a splendid end. Well done to both of your. But now Zack you have been promoted to Ra Yellow like to say anything." As he handed Zack the microphone.

"Yes thank you Chancellor I would…I decline the offer." Zack stated as everyone in the audience gasped except Jaden and Chancellor Sheppard gasped in surprise. "You see me and Jaden made a promise when we found out we were in Slifer Red and that was to become the best duelists this academy has without moving up dorms to prove that it doesn't matter what dorm you are in just how well you duel. So with that I am grateful for the offer but decline." He said as he handed the microphone back to Chancellor Sheppard.

"Well then that was unexpected but I respect your decision Zack you may stay at Slifer Red and I hope you and Jaden keep your promise."

'Oh we intend to.' Jaden and Zack thought.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thanks for reading and as I said at the beginning please vote or review your answer to how the duel should go next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Protection Duelling**

**I will get this chapter up in the next week. Until then.**


End file.
